


That Was Then

by LolaDiBlack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Kinda Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/LolaDiBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One afternoon, while waiting for the pack, Stiles and Peter set where they stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Then

He was sitting on the porch, trying and mostly succeding in being quiet and still.

 

That’s why, he thinks, Peter’s approach did not make him jump 3 feet in the air.

 

Stiles regarded him with the well earned mistrust, the man deserved, and said nothing even though he was watching like a hawk.

 

“Stiles.” Peter said in a way of greeting and took a seat on the opposite side of the porch. Stiles tipped his head.

 

“Peter” No venom in his words, for it hasn’t been warranted, yet. Stiles resumed his efforts of trying to listen the others’ movements throughout the preserve.

 

In turn Peter had closed his eyes, like the perfect picture of relaxation but his muscles were taunt as if he was waiting for an attack. Stiles frowned.

 

“I don’t trust you.” he stated flatly.

 

Peter raised a brow, deadpaning. “Why should you?”

 

They fell silent once again. Now though there was something gnawing at Stiles’ frontal lobe.

 

“But I remember you.”

 

Peter opened his eyes, studying Stiles as the teen would do with books or any sort of knowledge really. As if could get all the answers with just looking.

 

Stiles’ worried the cuff of his jacket and bit a his bottom lip, before powering on. “You were that nice guy with pretty eyes -don’t flatter yourself McCreeps, I was 9!- anyways, I was at the bookstore with…” Stiles had to stop to swallow the lump in his throat, nodding to reassure himself before continiung. “I remember I couldn’t reach and she…she was feeling…weak. Then you reached out and got the book for us and insisted on carrying them, because…”

 

“…it’s what gentlemen do.” The finished at unison.

 

“But what I really remember, it’s the eyes because you, you looked at us and their was sympathy in your gaze, you know? Not the pity everyone bestowed on her, it irked her, the pitying looks but you…what I’m trying to say is, well I remember you but I don’t trust you, because I can’t.”

 

As Stiles finished his tale, Peter gifted him a small smile.

 

“It’s quite alright, after all I don’t trust you either Stiles, set me on fire remember?” He smirked at the small flicker of a wince. “That man, the one at the bookstore, he burned away along with his family, his pack. This is the shell he left behind. Full of memories.”  
Peter’s eyes were seeing something Stiles clearly couldn’t.

 

“Is he at peace?”

 

“Come again?”

 

“That man I’ve met, Peter. Is he finally at peace?”

 

Peter smiled, small and genuine. “I like to believe so.”

 

“Then you get why I can’t, -won’t- trust you, Peter Hale died the day Kate Argent -may she flail eternally in deepest bowels of Hell- set fire to that house and this is nothing but a handsome devil with a dark soul.”

 

Stiles Stilinski so damn clever. Peter thought fondly.

 

Somehow they’ve moved to the falling rails of the porch, looking towards the woods expectantly. “I won’t let you hurt them, any of them. Are we clear?”

 

“You make a remarkable opponent for a human, Stiles, truly remarkable. He’s…they’re lucky to have you.”

 

They smirked at each other and waited for the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally posted on Tumblr, go visit some time. (mslolanoir.tumblr.com)


End file.
